fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prophecy Begins
Irminsul the Magic God of the Gemma Empire was on a diplomatic mission to the Kingdom of Fiore. A powerful book of magic was stolen by a criminal of Fiore and fled back to their homeland. Irminsul gave pursuit as the book was written by Irminsul himself and contained secrets to his magical research. Irminsul arrived in Crocus to discuss this political meeting with Queen Hisui E. Fiore. He decided to not contact the Magic Council. For he didn’t trust them to not keep the Magic Tome for themselves. This meeting was to be granted immunity to find this criminal. As this book was a national treasure as well as a power source of magical knowledge, it could cause international implications. So the queen did give Irminsul authority to investigate kingdom. “Time to find this thief.” Irminsul looked around the travel paths outside of Crocus. He then saw the thief stopping to rest. The thief had used clocking spells to get inside the palace in Gemma to get Irminsul's spellbook. He had hoped to use it to kill the members of legal guilds. As he was a member of a dark guild before the collapse of the Bellum Alliance. However, Irminsul found him first. He approached the thief. "Nice day isn't it?" Said Irminsul. The thief looks at Irminsul with contempt and aggravation. "What the hell do you want old man?" Asked the thief. The thief had no idea he was speaking to the Magic God. Irminsul's appearance isn't known to many people so to him, he was just an overdressed man. "Well, my day got better. How about you leave those nice clothes and all your money and I won't kill you." The thief told Irminsul. At this time Irminsul had been concealing his Magic Power it was truly immense after all. However, he released and its force was felt for miles. " Your life got worse when you stole from me. Worse when you ran to Fiore. Finally, it got unimaginable when I found you." The thief was silent he couldn't move let alone talk. Irminsul's Magic Power was so huge it to the thief it was like a planet was moving toward him. "That book is my property, so I'll be taking it back. The thief gaining enough sense decided to take the book and run. However, Irminsul used a powerful Destruction Magic to destroy the thief killing them instantly. The magic protections Irminsul put on the book made the thief's left arm and hand to not be disintegrated. However, the force of the attack blasted it with the book still in his hand away. It landed on the path of another traveler. Charles Kyanite Pendragon was walking after completing a job, which involved him taking care of children at the daycare center. He was exhuasted, taking care of kids taken a lot. As he walked down a dirt road, a book landed in front of him. He simply looked at it in confusion before looking around, but then realized a hand on the book which caused him stumble back in shock. Irminsul using his Telekinesis floated towards the place the hand had been sent. He saw Charles and processed to tell him as so he wouldn’t alert the Rune Knights or the Magic Council. “Excuse me, sir this is my property.” Irminsul told this traveler. He had hoped since he still was releasing his truly immense Magic Power that Charles wouldn’t attempt anything. As it stood from a third party point of view, a charred arm holding a book and an elderly man in Archmages clothes was floating in front of Charles. This situation read as illicit. "Oh.. it is?" Charles confusedly stated. "Then why is there.. a hand holding on it?" He'd asked the big man with nervousness from his voice/ Irminsul didn’t look angry more aggravated. “Look I don’t want to pull rank, but I am on a diplomatic mission with the full authority of Queen Hisui E. Fiore. Any interference with my duties will be met with the full authority of the Fiore Kingdom and the Gemma Empire. And bare in mind, he got off easy for stealing from me. He was dead the moment my spell touched him.” Irminsul wasn’t the type to explain himself as he usually never had to so he was very direct and harsh. Irminsul floated down to the ground. As his feet touched the earth, the land started to crack and crumple for a large distance and it seemed like the very sky was shacking. Irminsul’s Magic Power could be felt for miles, it truly was immense. “I would rather not resort to destroying an innocent person that has nothing to do with this. Allow me to retrieve my property and than I will return to my home. Interfere and remember this, I show no mercy and I don’t stop.” "OK man, no need to get violent or do anything rash here. It just took me by surprised." Charles quickly took a step back from Irminsul and the book itself, his hands in the air showing he's not going to do anything. "Also, I rather not touch it myself and have you come and get it." Charles told the God of Magic. As Irminsul walked forward his property he noticed Charles right hand. “What is in your right hand?” Irminsul had been using his Arcanism to asset the situation since he found the original thief. Among the powers it grants Irminsul, it also grants him to see souls, invisible thought projection, and magic power itself. He could “see” the extremely peculiar Magic in Charles’ hand. Charles seemed confused for a moment before catching on what he referred towards. "It's something I was trained to use as an anti-mage. I use a lost magic which is known as Antimagic, anything I touch no matter what it is, it nullifies magics, enchantments and all of that. It comes in handy when fighting mages, but that doesn't count much if you're physically pathetic." Charles sighed as he lowered both his hands. Irminsul had sensed some hostility or at least a challenge from this man. “A magic that negates all others? I have had some experience with such things. However every Magic has a weakness, flaw, or a limit to how much it can handle. For example you say your hand can dispel Magic it comes into contact with it. However, what about something that already exists that is simply thrown at you by magic?” Irminsul used his telekinesis to levitate a large boulder. “I have a proposal allow me to study your power and I’ll pay you handsomely. Being 1,000 years old I have acquired a fortune that would make kings seem like peasants.” Asked Irminsul with curiosity. "I mean magic, but not physical matter! Sure you can throw and I can not the boulder or obliterate. But with telekinesis, a friend of my theorized telekinesis uses a magical connection between the user and the matter being manipulated. Like a signal of sorts, with my right hand I can cut off that connection between you and the telekinetically manipulated matter. But the telekinetic can always instantly use it again and I need to get between the caster and the matter. But unfortunately, I am not up for sale or any study so you can forget about that." Charles then stood straighter, having confide nce in himself. "Besides, my Guild Master expects me to return anyways." Irminsul refocused his position. “What would your Guild Master say if he or she were to learn you turned down 30,000,000,000 Jewels for your guild?” The amount was enormous. “That is 1,000x the amount of the Flore’s Grand Magic Games. Besides that, wouldn’t you like to know the full depth of your Magic. After all, the only truly supreme Magic was the One Magic. Every other one that deprived from it, is incomplete and flawed in comparison.” Irminsul was giving facts not reverse psychology or a manipulation of truth. He was giving his opinions based on facts. "Unlike you who seem to act on money, my guild master relies on others, but she also encourges her members to do things yourself. If you only been given such money you haven't earned, what is the point? Highrise is a guild she, and two others made in order to help others to help themselves. I do not care on this One Magic or any magic, I rather keep my right hand work with it, then lose and earn coin I did not earn!." Charles gave his own opinion and his beliefs of doing things yourself other then going through the easy way in becoming rich. “You would be earning this money.” Said Irminsul. “I wouldn’t give you this money simply to research your hand. It would be compensation for services rendered. Basically a Guild Job. The job being to survive. If you survive combat with me, which is the most practical way to research magic I’ll pay you as if it was a job. I offered such an outlandish amount as that is how I battle. There is a reason I’m called God of Magic (魔法神, Mahōshin) as well as Despair among the Gemma Empire.” Irminsul had gave a more rational answer for his offer. "Even so, this is my magic and my arm. Also if I do, I lose the only magic I can perform and I rather not fight, I just completed mission now. I just want to head home and get some rest ok?" Charles asked before a voiced out from be hide Irminsul, Adeptus Astartes was walking carrying a bag of sorts. He worn black clothing with dark hair and blue eyes. Adeptus then walked by Irminsul, looking up, he has a expression of concern before heading towards Charles. "Charles, good to see you but uh, what's happening?" Adeptus whispered to Charles, to which Adeotus looked at the God of Magic anc could tell he's no ordinary guy. Irminsul looked at this newcomer. “Another member of your guild Charles?” Irminsul decided to explain himself. “I am Irminsul of the Magic Superpower the Gemma Empire of the continent of Aeternum. On a diplomatic mission with Flore Queen I came across Charles with his mysterious form of Dispel Magic and offered a very generous sum of money for researching his power.” Irminsul conjured up 30,000,000,000 Jewels. “As a job request an offer 30,000,000,000 Jewels for researching this magic. This would put your guild in a higher status among Flore guilds. After all it’s 1,000 times the amount of winning the Grand Magic Games.” "I'm gonna have to strongly disagree, money does not mean higher status, I do not care who you are but come closer to Charles, you will be treated as a threat and I will take action." Astartes semi-threated Irminsul as he began to flow faint yellow around his body, preparing to take action if needed. Irminsul sighed. “You know as a Diplomat to Flore I was given complete and absolute immunity to conduct my investigation within its borders. Any interference or the appearance of a threat I can meet with the full weight of my power. You refused my job offer which is your right. However, what would the Guild Alliances say when they find out you turned down such an enormous reward for a simply job? Not to mention threatening a Diplomat? I think my nation will stop sending Lacrima shipments to Ishgar. After all my nation is the largest supplier of Lacrima. This might seem rather harsh, but I don’t reward stubbornness and selfishness.” A messaged came with a note from the Magic Council. “None of that matter now, the Magic Council has demanded Charles be brought to their Headquarters. Apparently the Antimagic might be an illegal form of Magic. They have requested I bring you in.” Astartes simply stared, his blue eyes with the expression of dissatisfaction from hearing such. "Illegal? And yet a wizard named Yuka Suzuki uses a form of magic that nullifies magic, and from a friend of informed even a man can use Nullification Magic that does the same thing. The difference with Charles is he requires the simply touch of the magic in order to perform. If the Council wants to take Charles, then you would need to speak with my guild master." Artartes informed while Charles was mildly concerned, seeing a statement of his magic being forbidden, which simply stressed him out due to his young age of being 19. Irminsul gave the document to Astartes so could read it. (Charles Kyanite Pendragon, is charged with appearing to the Magic Council Headquarters in Era. For the possible case of practicing Illegal Dispel Magic in the league of the Moon Drip. The Magic God Irminsul on his Diplomatic mission to Flore is requested to escort Charles immediately to Era. Unless Irminsul himself deems Charles a non-factor and summits evidence Charles’s Magic can’t do irrevocable damage to Ishgar’s Ethernano. Signed Draculos Hyberion Chairman of the Magic Council.) “So you can allow me to research Antimagic enough to submit it to the Magic Council, or allow them. Either way this is above your Guild-Master’s authority.” Before Astartes could speak, Charles quickly stopped him by raising his arm as he moved infront of him. "Enough Astartes, may as well head to Era and speak with the Council directly. I may not originated from Ishgar, but it be quickly settled if I can speak to them in-person to sort this out." Charles looked at Astartes before walking towards Irminsul. "Fine let's get this over so I can just head home." Charles told him, offering no resistance. Irminsul began making hand gestures. “I will use Space-Time Magic to transport us there so no need for walking.” Irminsul, Astarte and Charles went through distortions in space-time and were in the courtroom of the Magic Council. Chairman Hyberion was in the Chairman’s seat. “Charles Kyanite Pendragon, over the last few weeks Ethernano Levels have dropped in the areas surrounding where you travel and fight? Care to explain?” Astartes was a bit startled to say least, whle Charles was simply in awe on the magic Irminsul. Charles simply looked up at the current Chairman Hyberion. "Why do you single me out when I am not the only that uses Nullification or on the similar basis in nullfying magic?" Charles question while Astartes slowly took a step back and sat down. Hyberion showed Astarte, Charles, and Irminsul the Ethernano Reports. “When others use Nullification Magic and Dispel Magic, it just nullifies or dispels a spell. Your particular type completely erases Ethernano it comes into contact with. While Earthland has an endless supply of Ethernano, if the concentration of it is low it can lead to damage to the environment. It takes the world time to produce Ethernano to fix this. So I had agents follow Irminsul on his mission and had them follow you too. So as Lord Irminsul can restore and clean Ethernano I request he learns how to reverse this.” Irminsul was annoyed. “I don’t answer to the Magic Council, but I agree to this request. Do you Charles?” "And what happens if the magic is not specifically stored in my right hand, but like spells is usage transferred to my left. On top of my that, my livelihood is now at stake here because without this, I can not do work and this magic allowed me to accomplish heck a lot." Charles angrily and with a irritated voice spoke of his dissatisfaction on this exact topic. Hyberion had a serious look to his face. “That is the logic of Dark Guilds. Because it effects your livelihood they think they can ignore Magical Law. Up till now I have been patient and made requests. So here is a choice either allow Irminsul and our team of Magic Researchers to study your Lost Magic. Or go to prison.” Rune Knights started to appear in the courtroom. “After the White Legacy: Face the monarchs and leaders of Ishgar have tasked us the Magic Council to find ways to reverse potentially dangerous Magic.” Astartes instantly stood up from. "PRISON?! He had no choice since he was BORN with it! And may I add he's not even from here, he's from overseas across oceans to a far off continent of Eurasia! Sending him to imprisonment due to the fact he was born with is absurd!." Astartes shouted out loud. "You're one of the Wizard Saints, and yet you call him essentially a dark mage? What kind of council condemns a man to such due to something he can not control?! Also, dark mages guild operate with the intent of cause harm, my friend Charles does not. Hell, he saved Earth Land from a group of dark mages recently!" “Then you leave me no choice. As of now your exiled from Ishgar. You refused Irminsul enormous offer from what I understand and my request. As the Chairman I have to enforce Magic Law and not pick which are to be enforced. Your power is dangerous and already Ethernano levels in Flore are getting lower. I will have to commission Irminsul a huge sum to fix this. But like Dark Guilds, always and forever yourself is above others. You use anything to justify your actions good or malevolent they may be. I have an obligation to act as a role model for Mages. But also to enforce the laws of Ishgar. The Rune Knights will escort you to Haregon so you can take a ship back to your homeland.” Before Astartes could argue further, Charles stepped in. "Fine, better then having imprison where my arms be tied to me back and having my limbs cut off and no but thanks for your help Astartes." Charles thanked his friend despite being banished. "B-but.." Astartes went to say something but couldn't find the words to say it and simply accepted the terms. Astartes does at agree it is better then being limbless or being imprisoned. Charles then raised his hands, gesturing if he's gonna be chained, and would follow the orders directed to him. Irminsul had a last resort to change Charles’s mind. “Charles, as I have already been researching your Magic with Arcanism and I have learned you can’t learn other Magics. So what if I could enchant you with Magic your hand can’t nullify, or find a way for you to turn your power off. Would this satisfy you Chairman?” Hyberion agreed. “Yes that would suffice.” "Wait, what do you mean turn if off, from all magic I encountered, it destroyed them all. How is using Enchantment and your Arcanism gonna do anything?" Charles questioned Irminsul. Irminsul used his Age Magic. “Iðunn (若返り (イドゥン) Wakagaeri (Idoun) lit. Restoration of Youth).” Irminsul was younger. His skin wasn’t wrinkled, his beard was gone, he was basically a 25 year man now not someone in their 70s as he appeared to be before. “I felt this would appropriate my point. My Magical Knowledge is vast. In some fields of Magical Thoery transcends even Zeref’s genius. With proper research of your Magic Origin, the nature of your Ethernano, and the state of your Magic Power. I am confident I could find away to manipulate your power to allow you to be able to selectively decide when your Magic is on or off. If not also allowing you the ability to learn over forms of Magic. This would suffice the Magic Council’s concerns.” Charles closed his eyes, being deep in this thought. "Fine, better then the other options, eh?" Charles chuckled and agreed with what Irminsul suggested. "So, how are we gonna do this?" Irminsul opened the book he had taken back from the thief that took it earlier that day. “The entire reason I’m here is because this book isn’t a book of magic spells. It’s book of a single spell. It contains magical knowledge to cast very intricate Space-Time Magic and only one spell. A powerful magic combination of both Spatial and Time Magic. So within this book is another world within it. A past time of mine is making worlds.” Fiore was now encased in a Space-Time spell. “While we are in the space-time field it makes an exact replica of Fiore even down to its Ethernano. It’s in the same place and Flore but on a different wavelength. So we have the whole kingdom as a battleground. The best part no people or animals are within it. So the fastest way in this practical experiment is to battle you to test your power’s limits. Furthermore, the world itself can’t be nullified by any means magically. As it is as natural as the original. So your Anti-Magic can’t nullify it as while created by magic, it isn’t magical either. Are you ready?” "I didn't exactly agree to even fight but." Charles got in a martial art stance that he learnt from Astartes. "Whatever, let's get this done!" Charles shout as he sprinted towards the God of Magic and ready to enter hand-to-hand combat to which his first was a uppercut. Irminsul begun to release his Magic Power. It was truly immense. The ground, the air, even light and darkness itself seemed to be shaking under it for miles. Buildings started crack and crumple away. He was always a very traditional mage, fighting with only his magic. However, that didn’t mean anything as in his youth he was extremely athletic and versed in many forms of combat. “Fighting gives the most stressful of stimuli to test limits.” As Irminsul said the that he moved back avoiding Charles uppercut. “Now let’s see if your hand has a limit to what it can nullify. Using Requip he conjured a staff. He then jumped back and fired a shot of pure concentration of Magic Power from the top of his staff. The beam of Magic Energy was rushing toward Charles. Charles quickly lifted and raised his right hands the magic beam, making contact began to nullify it. Due to the strength be hide the beam itself, forced his left hand to grab his right forearm to keep it in place. "Damn it, this is far stronger then even Sam's beam!" Charles exclaimed as he stood there, taking the beam head on. “Impressive. Your hand emits a Magical Field around the surface that breaks down Ethernano. But can you handle more power?” Irminsul increased the concentration of the beam and while it was being nullified it also started to refract off his hand causing damage to the building. It even refracted some of the beam at Astartes but missed him “I will steadily increase its power to see what level it can’t nullify.” As Charles struggled to hold himself down, he'd redirect the beam by pushing himself to the side, out of the beam's way. "Come on now.. that all you got?" Charles taunted the man as he rubs his right hand, feeling the pain of nullifying the magic beam. BOOM! The beam destroyed haft the Magic Council’s Headquarters that’s was created in the Space-Time Field. “Surprising you to have the foresight, to use the nullification of your hand to redirect the beam. However, that’s is a very basic spell and on an Magic Power Finder it barely would break a score of 9000 and you had trouble with that. Maybe I will go back to my original idea.” Irminsul took debris from the wrecked building using his Telekinesis. Even if you stop the Telekinesis it doesn’t stop the kinetic energy that puts into motion.” He began to throw large boulders at Charles. "COME ON!" Charles began to quickly avoid the incoming debris, however he was struck but one onto his right shoulder, causing him to perform a barrel roll to avoid face planting. He'd then caras his left shoulder and looked towards the God of War. 'So, he can also use telekinesis.' Charles thought as he stood. 'ERA' "So, this is the man I was instructed to transport? He's from the Highrise guild?" James Cook asked he held a profile concerning Charles. "Yes, apparently he's getting exiled due to use of illegal magic. What kind is anyone's guess." Thwe frog assistant Nothal informed the Captain. "This is also why you're needed back to active duty the orders of herself." "The queen herself?" James questioned. "That is correct Captain, she felt you're required due to these circumstances, and the conflict with the Empire did damage Ishgar. The Magic Council needs more able body help, including from individuals from the Royal Navy." Nothal said before sighing. "Why does this feel like a Fairy Tail problem? All of the problems that guild has caused before the Council basically looked the other way. But because of one kid using one certain, the Council had to step in? What are their piroities? The order of things, or one simple kid?" James argued, and questioning the motives of the Council. Hyberion gave James Cook the same reports he had given to Charles. “Wherever Charles goes Ethernano levels drop. Typical magic that negates other magic don’t destroy Ethernano just breaks apart a spell. If this were to go unchecked it could be as dangerous as the Face Bombs. So while Lord Irminsul was here on another Diplomatic Mission and conveniently came into contact with Charles. We decided to request Irminsul to study his power to find countermeasures.” While Hyberion was discussing with James Cook about Charles, Alice Flor the 2nd ranked Warmage and the only known mage equal to Irminsul came to the Magic Council. She came to Flore to get Irminsul as Gemma was about to be attacked by another nation of Aeternum. “Where is Lord Irminsul?” Asked Alice. All the while her Magic Power was not restricted at all. Her Magical Presence was as powerful as Irminsul’s. James Cook would look towards the bueatiful woman who appeared into the chambers. "May I ask who are you?" James politely asked Alice. Alice looked at James Cook and back to Hyberion. “I am someone of immense power with no time on their hands. Normally I would love to open a dialogue with everyone in the room. However, now is not the time for that James, was it?” Hyberion had a reserved face but was terrified. He knew that Irminsul was as powerful as Alice, but Alice was fickle and temperamental to Irminsul’s melancholy. “Yes, Lady Alice what do you need?” Alice became furious. “I hate repeating myself, where is Irminsul he must return to Gemma. The other Warmages and myself have been mobilized as the Peace Treaty between several of our neighboring nations fall through. They are combining their military and guilds.” Hyberion explained. “Irminsul took Charles and Astartes to a Space-time Field.” Irminsul looked even madder. “Great now because of this, I have to stay here until he comes out.” Alice’s looked back and James. “Want to go get some tea?” "It has been while since I had tea considering I was forced back into active duty, but fine. Having tea with an ally might get some good for it." James agreed Alice's request and would follow suit. Alice had a Rune Knight bring them to a room and served them some tea. “I wonder, if Irminsul has destroyed this Charles and Astartes yet?” Alice sipped her tea. “It’s surprising all these meetings, Irminsul, Charles, the Magic Council. All seems too convenient. Did you have a hand in it?” "To be honest, I find it odd this is even happening." James stated as he had his tea. "If anything, I expected the Vice Admiral, hell the Grand Admiral to be here, not me. However I do hope he hasn't destroyed them both, it seems Highrise's best team returned from their 100-year quest according to recent accounts. And no, I did not, but I was called to transport Charles from Ishgar and well.. It seems I can't." Alice sipped her tea again. “Oh yes, that is his Space-Time Magic. He can create entire worlds far more intricate than pocket dimensions if he only used Spatial Magic. However, I wouldn’t worry he often makes a rule in the building of the world. Than even if you die when the world is undone everything is restored to how it was before the world was made.” "What about Charles and Astartes? I reckon even for a god of magic, a Sword Saint will give him trouble." James inquired after he finished his tea. Alice smirked. “Trouble? Other than August and Irene Belserion no Mage comes near the power of him or me. Especially with the Death of Zeref and Destruction of Acnologia. However, maybe they might get a hit or two in. But in my 300 years I have never seen him lose a battle. We often have to repel invading armies often 100,000 or greater. So we Warmages are very powerful. Even with Zeref’s Spriggan 12 he never tried to invade Gemma. I am worried though, in his worlds he can get very vicious. I have see many a mage broken by him. I do hope, your Anti-Magic user and Sword Saint are strong enough to endure. Hell maybe might even win, after a 1000 years it’s about time he lost but that is me being petty.” "They're not mine, the Sword Saint belongs to the Highrise guild, and the antimagic user, Charles is more of a acquaintance who I met in the war against the Empire. He's rather brave like those kids of Fairy Tail, rather sacrifice himself to save others. And I have seen a lot in my time the Royal Navy, but there is one thing I do believe; if one being is strong, there is always another who is superior, no matter what. Anyways, I need to head somewhere, important matters." James Cook then proceeded to perform a salute to Alice, and nodding towards he Council members before walk out. Space-Time Field Back in the Space-Time field, the Magic Council’s Headquarters was destroyed and for miles of towns and villages were in ruin. Lucky as it was a world created simply to replicate Flore, nothing in the real Flore was damage. Among the rubble of the Headquarters was Irminsul floating. “Well Charles, I have studied your power and have come to some conclusions. This Magic is the Magic of Destruction and it destroys truly. Whatever it touches is erased from the world. Now that is if I came at you with full force, if I use weaker spells it will simply cause massive explosions. Destruction (デストロクシオン, Desutorukution).” Irminsul conjured up a small sphere of magic energy and tossed it to charles. If it touched anything it would case a violent explosion. "How about you come down here, and fight me with your bare fists!" Charles screamed before he attempted to dodged most of the sphere, wit one getting into contact into his right hand. It was mostly negated but it still had enough strength to bypass Charles Magic and make a small cut on his palm. “How ignorant do you take me for? For the lack of other Magic your likely highly developed in physical combat. However, so am I Iðunn.” Irminsul used his Age Spell again to age himself back to his teenager stage of life. “Now we are closer in height and weight.” Irminsul ran toward Charles. He jumped into the air and spin around and then dropped his right foot, aiming to drop kid Charles in the head. Due to his physical fitness, Charles would just barely dodge the drop kick to his, and goes in his attempt to perform a uppercut to Irminsul's stomach. Charles hoped in all of his physical exercising and training would give him a greater advantage over a individual who seemed to solely dedicated himself to the magical side. Irminsul was able to move to the side, however he still got hit by Charles on his side. With quick and elegance he twisted around repositioning himself. “You know this is for research right? I have to hold back greatly. But I already cast magic of enough potency that it bypasses your Anti-Magic and it wasn’t even trying. However, despite all my use of Magic that doesn’t mistake me as someone that doesn’t know hand-to-hand combat. After all I’m 1000 years old and I know more than Magical Theory.” Irminsul looked around the destroyed town that his magic had created in the Space-Time Field. “Do you know I am powerful to destroy a country of this size? While August could at the cost of his left destroy one or Irene shrink one to a much smaller one. I can flip life and death upside across it. You have any idea the horrifying despair that makes? And inside this Space-Time we can fight till we are obliterated, as once the Space-Time is undo whatever happens inside of it is reverse after leaving it. If you don’t want to experience death even if only for a moment, you need to learn to take hold over your power and command it!” Irminsul ran toward Charles with the intention of clocking him in the jaw. Despite leaping back, Charles still get struck in the jaw, by which caused him to get pushed into the air before landing on his back with a thud. Charles would groan, lifting his left hand to feel his jaw, it hurt. He'd then slowly got up, obviously starting to get tired and fatigued from the fighting, and constant use of Anti-Magic. "I of course don't want to experience what it be like to die, I've been in many instances I had to put my life on the line. However, that wont mean I would let it happen." Charles would then stand fully straight, but began to falter as he began to feel the pain and fatigue of fighting and defending against Irminsul. Irminsul stopped and closed his eyes, as to collect himself. Irminsul did like a good and productive battle. He then opened his eyes. “Charles I have researched your Magic and Magic Power enough to satisfy all parties. I have discovered that your power is very connected to your lifeforce even more than most mages. So this means you can’t transform your power into other types of Magic. I can use Arcanism to fix this, however, everything has a price. I do this you can retain your power and learn other magic. But it will cost your five years of your life. Arcanism is a type of Enchantment that can mirror life and death by giving death and life. I give you new “life” but will require some “death”. The other way is my Runic Magic. It’s another variation of Enchantment and I can place a Runic Seal on your power allowing you to effectively turn on and off your Anti-Magic. It won’t allow you to learn other kinds of Magic, but will allow you to control it. Plus now that I have your Magic Power Signature I can undo your power’s damage to Ethernano. So it’s up to you to choose.” Irminsul waited for Charles answer. Charles began to think this over, and considering he actually loved this magic as it's maybe one-of-a-kind. "To be honest, it be great to have manual control over it, able to turn it on or off as you say. Rune Magic is a good course of action as I rather not take 5 years away from my life, hahaha!" Charles began chuckle a bit before continueing. "Anyways, how would ya be able to do that? I am certain the Rune Magic would just be disabled or nullifed." Charles inquired towards Irminsul. Irminsul waved his hand and runes appeared. “Runic Magic is a variation of Enchantment and is different than Jutsu Shiki which uses a variation of Magic Barrier Particles. So like other kinds of Enchantment, I can affix an enchantment on you. Specifically if I use Runic Magic to place runes on your Magic Origin. This will allow you to effectively stop the flow of Magic Power into your hand. Doing so will stop your Magic from damaging the endless ambient Ethernano.” "Oh.. I see, I suppose we can do that." Charles honestly has no idea what Irminsul is talking about, but he trusts that the God of Magic knows, and allow him to perform this enchantment on his magic origin. Stepping forward towards Irminsul and awaiting patiently to allow him to perform this magic. Irminsul waved his hand and runes affixed onto Charles skin even his hand that held his Anti-Magic Spell, another testament that Irminsul’s Magic was too powerful for Charles to dispel. The runes vanished. “Now Charles I have successfully affixed an Enchantment to your Magic Origin. Now with a thought you can close off your Magic Origin to your Anti-Magic. As despite its power, it’s still a form of Magic and needs Magic Power. So by cutting the flow it will be inactive basically powerless until you wish it now to be. However, as an extra level of protection my runes also seal your Magic more dangerous functions.” Irminsul started to undo the Space-Time World and return to the real world. “You see the entire purpose of the Magic Council’s worries was that, until other forms of Dispel Magic which simply undoes a spell. Your power completely eradicates Ethernano from the world. So I used my runes to reverse this, so that instead it simply causes spells to break apart. Now everything is settled.” As Irminsul, Charles, and James return to the real world they saw Alice Flor. “About time Irm!” This woman was as powerful as the God of Magic. “During your little experiment I did some research. And this wasn’t a chance meeting. It was part of a Prophecy.” Alice read from the book she found In the land of Ishgar will come the Destroyer of Magic. He will met with the Creator of Magic and will engage in a great duel. The Creator will be victorious, however, even in defeat the Destroyer gains power. This power will either destroy the world or evil. Irminsul was furious, he didn’t like being a subject of Fate’s cruel design. “A Prophecy? I researched all the land and it’s myths of Gemma long ago.” Alice showed the book. It was a record of the Mildian Magic Academy. Students there around the time of Zeref’s education tried to develop prophetic powers. And one student saw a great battle and wrote it all down in this book. At present I can’t decipher it.” Alice turned to Charles. “So this is the Destroyer of Magic?” This woman had as much power and intimidation as Irminsul himself. While Charles seemed midly confused on this prophecy, as he doesn't really believe in fate, James began to open his mouth. "Milidian? I heard of that, wasn't an ancient civilisation or town from long worshipping some time deity?" James inquired. Alice looked at James with a stern look of contempt. “Yes, Mildian was the land that housed the Mildian Magic Academy where Zeref learned his Magic, as well as Chronos the God of Time. So it make sense that the students there attempted other time based magic. Zeref himself made Time Travel via the Eclipse Gate. So during an archaeological search of the ruins they found this time. Within it are hundreds of Prophecies. However, we altered it. You Mr. James Cook and I altered the prophecy as we were not prophesied to be here.” Alice showed Charles, James, and Irminsul the book. New words appeared. “''At the end of the march of the Four Brings of Destruction await the strongest. Despair in his endless forlorn stands firm. Madness in her limitless creativity appears steadfast. As they stand before the four invaders the world screams...” The rest I have yet to decipher but as I understand it. Charles’ Magic is key to this conflict. So my question why don’t we just destroy Charles? You could have Irminsul with no effort but if you can’t for some sentimental reason I will.” James then simply stared at Alice. "Killing Charles will make a enemy out of the Highrise guild..." James goes towards Alice, walking directly in front of her, standing at 205 cm (6' 9"), towering her as he'd stare directly into her eyes. "Including that Fiore's Royal Navy in-question, Mary Jane Kelly is a friend of mine, and if any of her guld members perishes by a ally, you be damned well I wont stand idle." James essentially threatened Alice directly to her face. Charles had a expression of disbelief as he hears James threatening quite possibily one of the most dangerous individuals in Earth Land. Alice’s Magic Power was as strong as Irminsul’s completely dwarfing James or Charles’ Magic Power and eventually bring them to their knees. “You threatening me is as adorable as trying to threaten a supernova.” Alice said with a smirk. “You think one guild can stop us? Irminsul and I were only matched by August and Irene and they are dead. You have one guild. We have over 600 in our Empire. Not to mention the other Warmages which even our weakest one Invel was one of Zeref’s strongest and there are six more even stronger than him and of course Irminsul and myself in the ranks. We have 4.7 million in our military, the Five Imperial Knights one being a Warmage and the other four being compared to Ishagar’s Saint. And to add insult to injury we have three Magic Superweapons that would make Etherion and Face Bombs seem like toys. So be carful of whom you threaten boy.” Alice had little in the way of diplomatic skills. Irminsul steppes in. “You have to excuse Alice, she can be very patriotic towards our home and very difficult in diplomacy. Alice your intention to protect the Empire and the world is noble but misguided. Charles isn’t our enemy and if he ever does become one we could eliminate him at anytime like any enemy. However, we must find out more about these ''Four Brings of Destruction. James and Charles do you know anymore about them?” Alice stopped releasing her Magic Power allowing James and Charles to stand. "In all of my travels, I read stories of four beings. Over in Eurasia,they speak of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, each representing a facet that brings destruction.." James began his explain unti Charles stepped in. "Actually, my friend Le Fay Highrise mentioned four beings before." Charles began to explain to the three. "He went to a island called Albion and there stood four titanic beings he said. According to Eibon, another friend said they stood above 10,000 feet, with magic power beyond what he's seen. Maybe the prohecy could refer to them?" James recognizes the location, but he never seen these four gigantic beings. Alice closed the Book of Prophecies. “What group these four are apart of isn’t particularly important. I got a telepathic message from one do my researchers studying Magical Languages. He said that Despair and Madness destroy the Four Brings of Destruction yet leave a massive scar upon the surface of Earthland. However, the Prophecy keeps changing. When the Mildians Students wrote and cast their spells on this book it must not have been complete. Otherwise the prophecies wouldn’t change so easily.” Before James could ask, a Senior Chief Petty Officer entered the Council chamber. "Captain Cook, both Grand Admiral Helga and Queen Hisui E. Fiore request your presence at Crocus!" The man saluted has he spoked. James understood but before leaving, he'd faced both Irminsul and Alice. "Well Charles be safe from threat from the either of you?" James only wants clarification on their stances in killing Charles before leavin the chamber. Alice moved and readied a spell. “Lord Irminsul, may have leave to disintegrate this fool?” Irminsul made a stern look at Alice. “Denied. Alice I don’t want to have to deal with a diplomatic problem with Flore.” Alice stopped her spell. “Now Charles and James. One final question. When I was battling Charles why didn’t you Astartes help your ally?” "Because I know Charles wont be killed or harmed, I doubt you'll have a risk of a interational conflict. Charles is considered a trust member in Highrise, but I don't think you'll want a Sword Saint up your throat. Besides, my friend here can handle things himself, it comes with the entire dig in being a official mage." Astartes simply shrugged it, having faith that Charles woukd've come out alive. Irminsul face was sterner still. “That is where your wrong and is the reason I asked you. Yes, I didn’t want an international issue not that it would have been big one. Considering how much Lacrima Gemma gives to Ishgar not much would have happened. But I didn’t try to kill either of you two in the Space-Time I created. However, keep in my in the worlds I make I can will whatever I want to happen. If I say you will die, it will happen. If I say you will turn into the opposite sex that will happen. Of course the more ridiculous the effect the more complex the spellwork in Space-Time Magic] is. Unlike Spatial or Time Magic. Space-Time Magic requires far more calculations in the spells. So I can’t just snap my fingers and make a world. But once made what I can do there is virtually whatever I want.” Alice interrupted. “Lord Irminsul. We must return to Gemma.” Irminsul knew Alice there meant Gemma has a real threat against it. “Yes Alice lets go. I’ll hand my report to the Chairman but you should remember this. These circumstances were part of a prophecy. However, without outside interference changing parts of the prophecy the result might have been worse. Alice will send you copies of the parts of the Book of Prophecies that we decipher. However, don’t share them with anyone we got lucky with Alice and James making the results better but it also could have made the prophecy worse. Interfering with destiny and fate is dangerous even for someone as powerful as Alice or myself.” Irminsul left to give his report to Hyberion. "Roger that Warmages, now I mus tbe off, best not let the queen waiting for me." James concluded and begins to leave with the Senior Chief Petty Officer, along with Astartes who gave a nod, while Charles gave them a look before departing. "I really hate prophecies." Charles grunted as he laves Era. "Well, a prohecy was the driving force betweem Sam's conviction in raising that Garden of Babylon. I just hope this prohecy wont be as chaotic." Astartes hoped, but Charles believed it be much worse.